Total drama Zombie Cap 16
by zicaneborgen
Summary: el final de la historia, dejándola preparada para la siguiente que haré


**Cap. 16 Del aeropuerto; a Luz, Drama, Acción:**

Brush y el resto de sus hombres, regresaban a lo que, para Joseph y Duncan era, una cacería de zombis y de Ronald adentro del estadio de beisbol en donde hace unos momentos habían pasado un buen rato entre amigos, sobre todo Joseph quien repetía esa escena romántica en las gradas una y otra vez en su mente, preguntándose si en realidad eso había pasado, si no fue un producto de su imaginación, de la demencia y desesperación que mata por dentro a las débiles mentes en situaciones de desastre. Acaso estaba muerto, ya estaba en el cielo. La respuestas a sus preguntas siempre eran un no para él, sentía la realidad en sus 5 sentidos fluyendo, diciéndole solo una cosa, lo que estaba viviendo, lo que había vivido había sido real.

El, los demás, de camino de Toronto al centro de refugiados en Buffalo, estuvieron conversando como si se tratara de una reunión de viejos amigos, hablaron sobre todo la demente aventura que habían vivido cada quien y su emoción de seguir con vida, Joseph y Raken se la habían pasado hablando en todo ese viaje de regreso a la civilización, sobre lo que les había pasado, lo que creen que pasaría con ellos, siendo personas del extranjero.

Raken, abrazaba con todo sus fuerzas, con todo su corazón a Kary quien estaba a lado de él recargado en su hombro escuchando y platicando. Y Joseph estaba junto a Heather, pero sin abrazarse, ni siquiera tomados de la mano, lo único que tenían en contacto, eran pequeños minutos de miradas encontradas, donde se desahogaban sus ganas de estar solos, de no tener que soportar las miradas de los demás.

Joseph moría de ganas de contarle todo a su amigo, su hermano, a Raken, contarle lo que había pasado con él y con Heather en ese campo de beisbol, pero no podía con todos ahí, aunque Joseph sabía que no era necesario, su mirada, si expresión era la misma que la de Raken cuando se la había declarado a Kary y había obtenido un codiciado si de ella como respuesta.

Izzy, en su descarriada mente, contaba sus vivencias, inventadas o no, hacían reír a más de uno de los soldados que se encontraban ahí, no por burla, sino como camaradas. Geoff no podía ocultar a Harold, Duncan y Courtney, sus ansias de volver a ver a Bridgette después de tanto tiempo de no haberla tenido en sus manos, platicaba una y otra vez sobre ella, sobre sus cabellos rubios, sus grandes ojos verdes, lo genial y hermosa que era en todos los aspectos, el tipo no aguantaba más.

Leshawna, Gwen y Trent, se llevaban al igual que lo hubieran querido hacer, juntos, como amigos, a excepción de Gwen y Trent, los cuales compartían un lazo muy especial que no se podía comparar con una amistad, sino algo mas allá de ahí.

Y Courtney, reconociendo a Kary desde la primera vez que se vieron quiso saber que fue de ella durante todo el tiempo en el que no se vieron, tal y como si quisieran conocerse mejor, queriendo inconscientemente ser buenas amigas, durante todo el viaje hacia a lo que ellos llamaban su salvación, mientras el sol seguía alzándose e iluminando el enorme lago Ontario el único obstáculo entre la zona de cuarentena y las ciudades norteamericanas.

- Después de que llegamos, pasamos el resto del día en el hotel donde todos los trabajadores tanto de Fresh tv, como de isla del drama, habían estado desde hace ya dos semanas, las mismas en las que yo, Joseph, Heather y Chris, habíamos pasado en esa cabaña. Las mismas en las que Gwen y Duncan habían pasado en la tenebrosa cocina de Chef, las mismas en las que Izzy, Courtney y Leshawna pasaron en la mansión de ese tipo en Bracebridge, las mismas en las que Kary, Harold, Trent, Geoff y Lindsay estuvieron emigrando de casa en casa, abandonadas por igual, hasta llegar a los ferris en el lago.

Mas los tres días en los cuales, nos fuimos reuniendo poco a poco los sobrevivientes que faltaban y los mismos tres días en los que la producción sentía un completo nerviosismo, por no saber que decirle a los padres, al saber que sus hijos están muertos. Afortunadamente eso no paso, todos pudieron salir de esa pesadilla, inclusive Chris quien lo iban a dar de alta antes de irnos a la ciudad de México, a volver a nuestras vidas, aunque pareciera que Joseph ya había hecho una aquí.

No fue muy difícil poder contactar con nuestra universidad, ya que ellos junto con los demás becados, de Canadá y Estados Unidos, habían montado un de campo de refugiados en una escuela hermanada en San Antonio, Texas. Nos esperaban asustados, tal y como los productores esperaban a los demás concursantes de isla del drama, pero al saber que estábamos vivos, sentían un alivio que se desbordaba por el cable del teléfono hasta mi oído.

Después de eso, la escuela nos dijo que debíamos ir a San Antonio de inmediato, a la mañana siguiente, para reunirnos con el resto de nuestros compañeros, y regresar a casa – estas situaciones pasaban por la mente de Raken, quien estaba, junto con Kary despidiéndose de todos los chicos de Isla del drama mientras esperaban el avión de refugiados del ejercito, el que se encargaba de llevar apersonas que no eran de ahí cuando había ocurrido el desastre, el cual se había ofrecido a ellos y a un puñado de refugiados mas para llevarlos hacia San Antonio, en el aeropuerto internacional de Buffalo.

- viejo, espero que les vaya bien – dijo Duncan a Raken y a Kary por igual – espero verlos pronto – agrego Courtney a lado de él – si, espero repetir esto con ustedes – Dijo Izzy despidiéndose de Kary quien la vio con una cara de sonrisa fingida, aunque comprensiva – cuídense, que tengan buen viaje – les deseo Gwen junto con Trent, y así todos los que vivieron la experiencia pasaron a dar su despedida, por haber vivido ese momento juntos, aunque este estuviera lleno de peligros cercanos a la muerte, que no tenían comparación junto con los desafíos y humillaciones en isla del drama. Y aunque no habían vivido eso, también se habían ido a despedir de esos dos camarógrafos, al haber escuchado el día anterior, todas las hazañas, miedos, aventuras y drama, que habían vivido en la zona de cuarentena. Cody y su pose de conquistador, Noah y su cerebro, Owen junto con toda su alegría, Katie y Sadie las mejores amigas por siempre, Geoff el fiestero, Bridgette la relajada surfista, Justin el modelo que es imposible ignorar, Ezequiel completamente perdido, Beth y Lindsay, juntas al fin, Harold con sus curiosas habilidades, Dj y su gran corazón, Eva y su gran coraje y furia, Tyler y su torpeza pero con buena intención, tal como todos los presentes.

- ¡Hey, camarógrafos! – Grito Chef saliendo de la nada – miren quien está aquí – dijo haciendo a un lado su musculoso cuerpo que cubría cual telón, a Chris después de haber salido de la terapia – ¡Raken! ¡K! ¡Qué gusto tenerlos aquí! – grito llegando y abrazándolos, agradecido - ¡Chris! – Gritaron los dos emocionados – Chris – dijeron en coro los chicos de isla del drama, hartos de su presencia – ja, yo pensé que había muerto – comento Eva al aire – no, estoy aquí para agradecer a estos tres… – se detuvo y vio que solo estaban Kary y Raken - …dos valientes trabajadores del programa, que arriesgaron sus vidas para salvar a nuestros campistas y nuestro traseros de posibles demandas de muerte a la empresa – dijo volteando a ver a todos los concursantes, presentando a Kary y a Raken a sus espaldas, volteándose hacia ellos para acabar lo que tenía que decir – chicos, sea donde sea que este Joseph, díganle, que los productores, están agradecidos de lo que hicieron, no solo habló de él chicos, habló de ustedes, tendrán mi gratitud. También ese helicóptero que me llevo al campo de refugiados, me gustaría saber quién era el piloto – se dijo así mismo rascándose la barbilla – yo sé quien era Chris – dijo Kary dirigiéndose al anfitrión – su nombre es Grace Macfarlane, también su hermano Brush, los dos excelentes en lo que hacen y son fans de isla del drama – ¿y donde están ahora? – Pregunto Chris – ellos dijeron que tenían que volver á Toronto a continuar con la limpieza del lugar – comento Kary, teniendo razón en sus palabras.

Raken volteo a ver el enrome reloj del aeropuerto, viendo que solo faltaban cinco minutos - ¡coño!¡tengo que hacer algo! – dijo teniendo prisa en su interior besando a Kary en la mejilla – espera ¿a dónde vas? ¿Qué hay de Joseph? – Pregunto Kary volteando rápidamente hacia la izquierda, hacia donde se iba corriendo Raken – a eso voy – le respondió, volviendo a su tarea de buscar a su amigo.

Lejos, muy lejos de la terminal 7 la más cerca a las agencias de viaje, a 6 terminales hacia la izquierda, se encontraba la número 1, la más alejada y solitaria en ese momento, ya que en la situación en la que se encontraban, ese tipo de lugares espacioso, como un aeropuerto, eran usados para alojar provisiones, equipo y personal militar, para cualquier situación de emergencia en la zona en cuarentena, el aeropuerto en si era una base militar improvisada, limitando sus vuelos que eran fuertemente custodiados por el ejército.

La terminal 1, estaba completamente abandonada, fuera de servicio público y militar, quedando solo como un enorme espacio lleno de agencias y negocios cerrados, sillones de espera vacios por decenas, monitores apagados y ventanas abiertas al escenario del exterior, por un lado se veía la calle, con todos los coches dirigiéndose a sus numerosos destino y por el otro las pistas de despegue y aterrizaje vacías como debían de estar, lo hangares llenos aviones estacionados ahí, y el personal militar que tanto se movía, con transportes en tierra y helicópteros al aire, yendo y viniendo de Toronto.

Sin embargo, el ruido de es lugar no solo era el ambiental, el de los helicópteros, el del viento, los arboles, los autos. Había algo más ahí, algo que parecían voces provenientes de entre los sillones. Joseph y Heather habían estado ahí desde hace tiempo, hablando, enamorándose de lo que más todavía lo estaban, cada momento juntos, lo estaban repasando a detalle, riendo, disfrutando, como nunca Heather, o Joseph se lo hubieran imaginado. Heather, contaba todo lo que ella había vivido en isla del drama, no era nada nuevo, nada que Joseph no hubiera grabado, sin embargo, la única deferencia, la que detonaba los deseos del muchacho de escucharla, era que ella lo contaba su manera, usando muchas veces las palabras idiotas y perdedores, haciendo que el riera junto con ella de las miles de cosas que vivieron juntos, aunque nunca se dieron cuenta.

- ¿qué crees que ocurra con ustedes Heath? Digo, con todo el programa, ¿que le pasara? – pregunto Joseph tomando fuertemente la mano de la chica, mientras estaba sentados ahí, como si no hubiera tiempo de que preocuparse - ¿tú qué crees que pase? – Regreso Heather la pregunta, sabiendo que Joseph no la estaba haciendo en vano – creo que habrá una segunda temporada - ¡¿Qué?! – Grito Heather interrumpiéndolo – bueno, o los mandaran a todos a su casa – corrigió el muchacho – claro, una segunda temporada hubiera sido demasiado además ¿de qué lo harían? ¿Nos volverían a meter a esa cosa que llamaban campamento? – Pregunto – no, no que los vuelvan a meter ahí, algo diferente, algo como… – ¿cómo qué? – Interrumpió otra vez Heather volteándolo a ver – ¿como un honor a todos los de equipo de producción, camarógrafos, utilería y pasantes muertos? – Contesto dudoso, haciendo que Heather riera – Joseph, ¿me estas respondiendo con una pregunta? – Sí, no estoy en ese negocio, aunque me gustaría, trabajar en Fresh TV – Joseph dijo, suspirando inconscientemente – claro, sigue soñando camarógrafo ¿para qué querrías un puesto ahí? – Se burlo la chica – que sería más bello que trabajar en el programa donde estas tu, en esa empresa, tu serias mi razón – Heather lo volteo a ver, con una cara de ternura y deseo - ¿tienes siempre que ser tan dulce? – le pregunto a Joseph acercándose a él - ¿quieres que me detenga? – Contesto Joseph con otra pregunta acercándose al igual que ella – nunca, nunca te detengas – respondió a punto de darle un beso en su boca.

- Joseph ¿interrumpo algo? – Pregunto Raken atrás de ellos en un momento inoportuno – Hey ¿Qué pasa Raken? – Pregunto su amigo con ansias en su corazón – faltan 5 minutos para irnos, hola Heather – saludo Raken a la chica – Hola Raken – contesto Heather, sintiendo que se lo comía vivo al interrumpir el momento, acercándose a él junto con Joseph desilusionado, listo para partir de un lado y listo para quedarse ahí en el otro - claro amigo, adelántate, tengo que despedirme – dijo Joseph a su fiel a migo, con tono de desilusión y tristeza, que aunque no la mostraba, estaba en él y en cada célula que lo conformaba – ok viejo, nos vemos haya – contesto Raken, dejando a la pareja solos y perdiéndose en el amplio pasillo de la terminal.

Joseph y Heather se voltearon ver cara a cara, cuerpo a cuerpo, Joseph tomo las manos de la chica y la miro justamente a sus grises ojos rasgados, mientras ella lo miraba a sus ojos redondos y cafés – Heather – la llamo el muchacho – el avión está esperando haya, mi escuela, mi familia, es inevitable que me valla de aquí. Pero nunca diré adiós, porque no me iré para siempre, volveré, no sé cómo, no sé cuando, haré lo posible para volver a estar junto a ti, porque nunca te olvidare, mi pregunta es ¿tu harás lo mismo? – Pregunto Joseph con toda una mezcolanza de sentimientos en su corazón – que raro Jo, yo te iba preguntar lo mismo – exclamo Heather, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Joseph, mientras el rodeaba su cintura con sus manos, acercándose uno al otro.

El abrazo era, lindo, simbólico, sincero, sus deseos de volverse a ver se resumía en eso con gran fuerza y decisión, sentían que debían llenarse, Joseph de Heather, Heather de Joseph, tener un pedazo de esa persona en su mente y corazón, ya que el tiempo en el que no se iban a ver podía ser largo, aunque la buena noticia es que podía ser corto por igual - no digo adiós Heath, nunca diré adiós, nos vemos pronto mi amor – susurro Joseph en su oído, justo antes de soltarla e ir corriendo a alcanzar a Raken, a Kary y al vuelo. Dejando a Heather atrás no por no quererla sino para que ella llegara después de que él se fuera, eliminando toda sospecha.

- adiós amigos, adiós a todos, los quiero – grito Joseph a todos los chicos por igual, a Chris y a Chef también corriendo a la entrada de la terminal que la iba llevar a las puertas del avión, alcanzando a Raken y a Kary en la mitad de ese estrecho pasillo hacia el avión - ¿te fuiste despedir de Heather verdad? – Pregunto Kary pícaramente – Raken me lo dijo – continuo, haciendo que Raken la tomara con los brazos y se la acercara fuertemente y abrazarla por atrás - no me eches la culpa – le dijo de broma haciendo que Joseph se sonrojara mientras los tres caminaban lentamente, entre mas refugiados que querían ir hacia San Antonio - si Kary, pero le dije que volvería – contesto Joseph - hay, nunca me lo habría esperado de ti – Kary alago al muchacho estando todavía en los brazos de su novio.

Los tres llegaron a ese avión y se sentaron en los primeros tres lugares que vieron vacios, y esperaron al despegue del avión. La maquina, estando ya encendida desde mucho antes de que todos los pasajeros estuvieran adentro, empezó a hacerse para atrás, alejándose de la terminal y de ese lugar, el último en el que estarían, sobre el suelo de tierra extranjera, por fin, el avión entro a la pista y comenzó su carrera final en la tierra, para iniciar su camino en los cielos, cada vez que se alejaba, Joseph sentía que un pedazo de él se quedaba haya, el mismo pedazo que le regalo a Heather al abrazarla, luego se eso, sintió en su interior una cosa inexplicable, era ese pedazo de Heather que se le había quedado, lo quiso abrazar, logrando solo abrazarse a sí mismo y sintiéndose triste por ello.

Mientras tanto, en la terminal 7, Heather ya había llegado con los demás y se había quedado sentada, lejos de los demás campistas de isla del drama, viendo el avión desaparecer en las nubes – ¿que ves Heather?¿a tu noviecito Joseph dejándote? – Se burlo Duncan atrás de ella – cállate imbécil, el y yo no tuvimos nada – contesto haciendo su cara a un lado y parándose de ahí – ¡muy bien campistas suficiente! – Grito Chris a todos ahí, sacando rápidamente de su bolsillo una lista improvisada en una servilleta, abriéndola y leyéndola – muy bien, Duncan, Owen, Gwen, Heather y… - se detuvo al ver un nombre que según él, ya no estaba en la competencia - ¿Courtney?¿Chef estas seguro? – Dudo Chris volteando a ver al chef – yo no puse eso, mira hasta esta escrito con un crayón – Chef le contesto señalando el nombre de la chica que se quería meter de nuevo a la competencia a cualquier costo – Courtney ¿Qué rayos? ¿No pusiste atención? Quien deja la isla, no vuelve ¡jamás! – Recordó Chris a la chica, enojado – cuando acabe esto, llamare a mi abogado –respondió mucho mas enojada que Chris – claro, si es que no se lo han comido antes – dijo cómicamente Gwen haciendo que Chris los callara de una vez – ¡campistas por favor ,serios! – Grito el anfitrión palmeando sus manos fuertemente - espero que hayan disfrutado su descanso, porque todavía nos falta saber quien se quedara con los diez mil dólares. Los productores, la empresa entera, busco un lugar donde seguir con el drama y se nos ocurrió usar unos estudios de cine abandonados haya en Toronto, y solo faltan unos días para que podamos volver - grito de emoción, alzando los brazos poniendo a los campistas mucho mas desanimados de lo que estaban – ¡santos infectados Chris! - grito Owen arrodillándose ante el - ¡¿Qué acaso la terapia, la horrible experiencia, no te hiso cambiar?! – Grito Owen casi al punto de llorar – sí, hay muchas cosas que han pasado por mi cabeza, y sabes cuál fue la mejor. ¡¿Por qué no hacer una segunda temporada?! – Rio sádicamente junto al chef – a ti sí que te gusta hacernos sufrir ¿no? - pregunto Heather retóricamente - conociéndome, esa pregunta me ofende – contesto el anfitrión.

Mientras esto ocurrió, en el avión, ya muy lejos de ahí, Joseph miraba hacia abajo intentando buscar entre las nubes, todo ese lugar, sin tener logro alguno, mientras Raken y Kary, hablaban entre ellos – vamos Kary, dilo ¿este vuelo llegar a salvo? – Pregunto Raken significativamente al don de la chica – si lo hará, no te preocupes, estaría harta si esta cosa se volviera a estrellar – contesto, muy segura de su respuesta, muy segura sobre lo que iba a pasar después.

Raken, pro un momento volteo a ver a su amigo, quien estaba distraído viendo por la pequeña ventana del avión – vamos Joseph, anímate, - intento consolar Raken a su amigo – mira Joseph, te ayudare en cualquier cosa, con tal de que puedas regresar con ella, vi tu cara cuando estaban juntos, amigo, tu sí que la amas – termino de decirlo siendo correspondido por Joseph con una sonrisa pequeña dibujada en su rostro - ¿Qué les dijo Chris? – pregunto el muchacho intentando platicar un rato con si amigo – nos dio las gracias viejo, por todo lo que habíamos, hecho. Como si de verdad hubiéramos hecho algo – se burlo de si mismo continuando – nos dijo que la empresa entera estaba en deuda, y que cualquier cosa que pidiéramos nos la concedería - termino de hablar, confundido, al ver la cara de Joseph unos ojos brillosos, que parecían que desde el interior se estaba formando una llama de esperanza.

Fin


End file.
